El Mejor Regalo
by MigLi-san
Summary: Hola M Neko-chan, hoy te contaré como hice mi gran conquista del día (mas bien de mi vida), ¡Y también mi mejor regalo! [KouxSubaru; alternativa paralela a: "¿Me Enseñas a Amar?" en mi perfil de fanfiction; One-shot para un reto del grupo en Facebook: "Diabolik Lovers Adicción Total"]


**_[Pueden saltearse la intro hasta: "ACLARACIÓN" y leer la historia.]_**

Antes que nada gracias por darle al clik y pensar en leer este fic, cualquier critica constructiva es aceptable siempre y cuando sea con el debido respeto y si tengo suerte con mi fic y me dan reviews contestaré de inmediato, ¡espero les guste tanto como a mi me gustó escribirlo!.

 **NOTA:** No es que me crea gran cosa pero se de casos en los que plagian el fic, así que agradecería que no lo atribuyan como suyo y si lo usan me den crédito, muchas gracias e intentare publicar un nuevo capítulo cada semana o mes, según la inspiración aunque no se cuantos capítulos le haré...Mi saludos y disfruten.

 **DISCLAIMER:** Diabolik Lovers le pertenece puramente a la compania Rejet, solo los uso para mi diversión y lo único que es obra mía es esta historia de mi pervertida mente, quien lo imaginaria, un otome siendo yaoi...Dios.

 **ADVERTENCIA: Relación hombre por hombre** , si no te gusta te invito gentilmente por tu bien que no lo leas, si es lo contrario ¡A disfrutar Fujoshi/Fundashi!, y si nunca leíste nada de este género, hazlo, es lo mejor que hay.

 **RETO#2** para un grupo de Facebook: _"Diabolik Lovers Adicción Total"_ por el _mes del Yaoi_ en _Diabolik Lovers,_ el primero es _"Falling To Desire"_ [KarlxRichter]

Pareja: KouxSubaru.

Palabras Requeridas mínimo: 500 (Luego de unos arreglos, lo hice de 4,025 palabras en total)

 **ACLARACIÓN:** Esto hubiese sucedido si se quedaba Subaru con Kou, mas o menos, en mi fanfic _"¿Me Enseñas a Amar?"_ , pero no hace falta leerlo para comprender esta historia. Luego, cuando Kou imagina una escena en un parque, está basado en _"Un Parque"_ , otro reto que había echo anteriormente para este grupo, de echo, el primero. Si gustan los invito a leerlos desde mi perfil en Fanfiction.

Este fic, está en parte basado en la imagen que posee de portada, la cual claro, no me corresponde.

* * *

-¡Subaru-kun!- Grité con todos mis ánimos cargados al cien por ciento.

¡Hoy sería un día genial!

Lo tenía todo planeado, y ninguna de mis opciones a elegir tenía margen de error.

¡Se podía decir que hoy estaba en modo Ruki!

-¡Su-ba-ru-kun~!- Canturreé con mi hermosa voz.

El no me prestaba atención, bueno, fingía no hacerlo. Pero te-hee~, ¡Yo sé muy bien cuando finge!, no por nada tengo este ojo rosado ¿Nee, nee, Subaru-kun?

Así que me acerqué lentamente, saliendo de su campo de visión. Seguro sentía mi presencia, pero no sabría ubicar donde estoy...Y efectivamente eso me servía para un gran susto.

-¡Buu~, Subaru-kun!- Lo asusté tras su espalda.

Era adorable, todo sobresaltado, con esa expresión de inocencia que dejaba mostrar algunas veces. ¡Y yo podía verlas cuando quisiera!

-¡Si serás! ¡Oye, tu!

Llamó mi atención, mientras yo reía levemente para no molestarlo y dejarlo más en evidencia.

-Eso te pasa por ignorar a Kou cuando te habla, que cruel.

Suspiró y desvió la mirada.

-E-es...¡Que eres muy molesto!

Eh~, yo diría mas bien...Persistente, no soy molesto.

En fin ¡Manos a la obra!

-¡En marcha Subaru-kun!, hoy tenemos muchos paquetes que abrir.

Se me quedó mirando con una completa cara de: ¿Qué?

Que adorable.

Debo aprovechar, antes de que decida alejarse de mi, antes de que todos mis esfuerzos sean en vano. Le tomé la mano, causándole un tierno sonrojo en la pálida y suave piel de sus mejillas. Corrí por el jardín de la Mansión Sakamaki, ya que me había escabullido por sobre las rejas para colarme dentro de esa enormidad de lugar. El, diciendo que no quería seguirme, se contradecía pisando mis talones al ritmo de mi escape con sus piernas.

Reí, feliz de haber empezado con el pie derecho.

¡Ya casi llegamos!, muero por las ganas de ver lo mucho que le va a gustar su regalo.

-Tadaaan~- Anuncio con mi cántico mientras mis manos abiertas señalan una motocicleta como en una publicidad.

Tiene todas las chucherías habidas y por haber. Es el modelo mas nuevo que hay y todo para él.

Yo no sé manejar esas cosas, pero he hecho una campaña publicitaria de esa cosa y pues...Me la regalaron.

-¿Y?, ¿Y?, ¿Y?- Pregunto como un niño pequeño mientras doy saltitos alrededor de la moto, todo emocionado.

El se queda inmóvil y una cara de sorpresa perdura en sus bonitas facciones.

¡Es injusto que sea tan lindo! ¡Que se haga responsable de lo que eso provoca en mi!

-Vamos, vamos, ¡Dime que te ha parecido!- Inflo los cachetes en señal de un puchero. -Puede ser que...¿A Subaru-kun no le haya gustado el regalo que le doy con tanto amor?

El sale de su trance y se sonroja, violentamente, se tapa la cara con la izquierda mientras toma mechones de su blanco cabello. Su otra mano agitandose de un lado al otro, hace negaciones exageradas en el aire. Parece frustrado, o...Algo así.

Aún no lidio bien con su lado tsundere, ¡Pero es cool!

-No, no, no...- Lo piensa un poco. -Solo que esto...¿N-no...Es caro?

Aaaw, preocupándose de mi economía. Es gracioso, soy un idol ¿Debería importar eso?

-No...De echo, me lo han dado.- Me quedo recalculando lo que acabo de decir. -Ah, ¡Pero no lo he usado ni una vez!

Hace una mueca de disgusto.

-Tch, ¡Pues úsalo entonces!

-P-pero...Es tu regalo Subarin-chan~

-¡Es el tuyo!

Ahora él es el rey de las exclamaciones, y se preocupa más de que use mi regalo, antes de siquiera pensar en usarlo él.

-Jejeje, que adorable.- Susurro.

-¿Pero que rayos dices?, e-es cierto lo que digo, después de todo, te lo han dado a ti, ¿No?

-Pues si.- Aseguro de manera divertida mientras me acerco a él.

Se aleja, eso me desanima.

Hace poco, tuvo una desilusión amorosa y..."Digamos", que, jejeje, es por mi culpa.

Aún así, después de haber confesado mi cuota de mal, su bondadosa alma me ha perdonado.

Ese es uno de los tantos motivos por los que me gusta, y mucho.

Su hermano Shu lo engañó, por así decirlo. Lo cierto es que fue una alianza entre Ruki y yo para separarlos, pero ahora, parece ser que Subaru descubrió algo importante: Confundió sus sentimientos por Shu, en realidad no le gustaba.

Entonces...¿Queda espacio para mi, no?

Aunque...Eso me hace sentir cruel, detestable.

-¡No soy detestable!- Se me escapa y tapo mi boca al instante.

-¿Eh?, ¿Quien ha dicho que lo eres?- Pregunta y sonrío.

-No, nada importante. Pero tengo una solución al problema de la motocicleta.- Aseguro, y despierto su curiosidad en el proceso.

¡Parte del segundo plan!

Si, ya veía venir esto...Lo dije, ¿No?, tengo todo planeado para hoy.

-¿Y? ¿No piensas decirme cual esa esa "solución"?

-¡Estrenemos juntos la motocicleta!, sabes conducir ¿Verdad?

-...

¿Verdad?

-...

Oi, oi, oi...¡Eso no lo deduje! ¿¡Como no se me ocurrió que quizá no sabía conducir?

-¿Verdad?

-Si, si sé.- Me dice cortante.

-¡Oh, geni-

-¿¡Pero quien te aseguró que poseo la licencia!?

¡Rayos!

-No importa.- Corto de mal humor. NADA ARRUINARÁ NADA. -Conducirás igual.

-¡¿QUIERES QUE NOS ARRESTEN?!- Me grita.

-¡Súbete ya mismo a la maldita moto!- Demando y él se paraliza.

Hace ya unos meses nos hablamos, y el sabe de mis benditos cambios de humor, así que resopla molesto y con la cabeza semi-gacha en frustración camina hasta la moto arrastrando los pies.

No se sabe que es peor, si mi cambio de humor o sus golpes hacia las cosas. Asustamos.

Amplia sonrisa de triunfo se planta en mis labios. -Así está mejor.

-Tch.

Me subo detrás y...¡Por fin lo logro! ¡Estoy abrazándolo sin posibilidad de recibir un golpe a cambio!, esta era una perfecta excusa. Cuando me regalaron por primera vez la moto...

 _*suena una arpa, trayendo consigo una vista borrosa del presente, luego, en un salto temporal nos vamos hacia una semana atrás, si, una...O dos, quien sabe.*_

 _-¡Yey!, puedo sentir la libertad._

 _El idol, tenía de fondo una canción de Heavy Metal Industrial, contrastante con su usual música y como imagen, un fondo verde, de esos utilizados para los efectos especiales como la ambientación por ejemplo. Una plataforma redonda, estaba debajo de él con luces azules laterales y la moto, haciéndolos girar lentamente mientras miles de ventiladores gigantes le daban en su ondulado cabello rubio, agitándolos en el viento como si interpretase la película de Renegado._

 _Las cadenas colgaban de su ajustado pantalón de cuero, unas gafas en su cabeza brillaban recién lustradas mientras que su torso desnudo era apenas cubierto por un chaleco del mismo material que su prenda baja y con tachas. Unos zapatos de plataforma lo hacían lucir mas alto en aquel aparato de metal._

 _-Puedo sentir la furia del motor...- Su tono de voz se tornó mas sensual, mas oscura._

 _-Y las miles de revoluciones por segundo de estos engranajes.- Una mirada altiva se posaba en su rostro._

 _-¡Esta es la furia de una Kawasaki!- Exclamó guiñando el ojo y abriendo los dedos indice y medio en forma de tijera frente a este, en un guiño por demás idol._

 _-Y tu, masoquista-chan, ¿Que esperas para comprarla?_

 _-¡Corte!- Los productores le ayudaron a bajar de la moto, pues este no sabía sostenerla bien y se le podría caer encima de una pierna en cualquier momento._

 _¿Que harían sin un idol por estar herido con una simple moto?_

 _Entonces, se la regalaron, así como así, por el arduo trabajo de sólo tres minutos._

 _Pues el no necesitaba mas que eso para brillar y hacer un anuncio decente. Con solo leer el guion una vez, hacia una genial interpretación de el._

 _¡Ahora narra su queridísimo Kou-chi del pasado!_

 _¿Que haría yo con una motocicleta?, no sabía conducir, y sinceramente prefería los autos._

 _¿La chocaba como esas mega-estrellas renegadas y rebeldes que hacen lo que quieren para llamar la atención de los medios? ¿O la vendía? ¿Alguno de mis hermanos la querría?, podría prenderle el tanque de gasolina y arrojárselo a los lobos a modo de bomba, aprender a conducir...No, no tengo tiempo de eso cuando tengo cientas de canciones que grabar, o...¡Si! ¡Veo a ese tsundere rompe-paredes con una motocicleta! ¡Rebelde y abusivo! ¡Quedaría genial!_

 _¿Y que tal si...? ¡Lo abrazo mientras damos una vuelta! ¡Si!_

 _Kou, eres un genio._

 _*El arpa vuelve a aparecer, y Kou aparece ahora abrazando a su querido Subarito-chan, mientras el viento sacude los cabellos de ambos con rudeza*_

-¡Esto es genial!- Exclamé y no escuché respuesta alguna, sólo veía la nuca del albino.

Jum, odio que me nieguen atención.

Pero sigo sosteniendo que esta fue la mejor de las ideas.

Ah, ¡Aquí viene la tercera fase del plan!

-¡Dobla a la derecha!- Grito por sobre el viento y el no puede voltear a verme con su usual intriga en estas situaciones en las que soy tan repentino. Sin embargo me obedece y dobla a la derecha.

Luego de un par de indicaciones mas, llegamos a destino.

Me bajo, como puedo de no enganchar mi preciosa ropa en la moto o mancharla con aceite, y espero a que él haga lo mismo. Lo cierto es que estuvimos un poco nerviosos cuando un patrullero pasó cerca y nosotros sin registro corríamos por el asfalto a gran velocidad.

Subaru estuvo adorable en todo el viaje de ida, pues estaba nervioso de mis abrazos mientras que yo contento sentía su fuerte espalda y marcados abdominales.

¡Quisiera que hubiese durado mas! ¡Su perfume era tan rico!, y su pelo tan suave dándome cosquilleos en la nariz.

Adorable...¡No me canso de decirlo!

Pero de haber durado más, nos quitaría tiempo para el resto de planes.

-¿Uh? ¿Que hacemos en una sastrería?- Duda y me sigue encaminándonos dentro del lugar recién nombrado.

-¡A comprar trajes!

-¿¡Ah!? ¿¡Trajes!?

No te alteres, no te alteres...Este es un lugar fino como para gritar Subaru.

Aún así lo dejo ser.

-Si, es otro regalo que me han dado como idol.

-¿Otra campaña publicitaria?

Cierto que le conté en el camino como he obtenido esa máquina.

-¡Sip!- Miento, esto lo estoy pagando yo, y lo que viene también.

-Bueno...Supongo que entonces...Podríamos usar este regalo.

-Bien echo, ¡Esa es la actitud!

¡Aceptó mi regalo!

El señor de la sastrería (A quien le doy el mínimo de mi atención, pensando en miles de modelos que le quedarían hermosos puestos a (no aun) mi hermoso Subaru) nos pregunta las medidas y una idea básica de mas o menos que estamos buscando adquirir para ponernos.

-¡Quiero un traje rosa!, y...- Me acerco a su oído y sonrojo a ese viejo pervertido.- Mis medidas...

Se las susurro, y noto una mirada asesina tras de mí.

-¡Tch!, ¡Kou!- Grita sobresaltándome y con un aura negra rodeándolo.

Uhg, aterrador.

-¿S-si?

-Na-nada...

¿Que bicho le picó a este?

-Y bien, ¿Tu que traje deseas Subaru-kun?

Creí que era una pregunta sencilla.

-... ... ... ...- Se lo piensa seriamente. -... ...Em...Yo...

-¡Que sea un traje bonito como para alguien hermoso como el, por favor!

Tercer sonrojo en el día.

¡Si!, un punto de anotación para Mukami Kou-sama.

-Bien, precisaría saber sus medidas.- Pide haciendo la pobre imitación de un vendedor profesional.

¿Que hace este viejo pervertido mira hombres en un local de la mas fina marca de trajes?

No sé...Que mal criterio el de los contratistas.

-¿Ni sabes tus medidas, verdad?- El asiente con la cabeza, frustrado.

Oh, pobrecillo.

Miro fijamente su cuerpo mientras digo sus medidas en voz alta, y se sorprende de que yo las sepa, sintiéndose inhibido ante mis ojos. ¡Lo desnudo con la mirada y no hace nada por detenerme!

¿Me estas dando permiso acaso?

Hice anotaciones mentales de su cuerpo en la moto y la parte de abajo fue...Deducción propia mientras lo miraba a ojo.

-Enseguida regreso con sus trajes.- Asegura en tono serio y maduro, también fingidos.

Esperamos y ambos lucimos...¡Realmente geniales!, no sabría deducir quien de los dos está mas guapo y el vendedor nos come con la mirada. Al final, acerté las medidas de su cuerpo como un mago.

Puedo soportarlo a ese viejo mientras los trajes sean tan buenos como ahora que lucen nuestra belleza en el espejo.

Al final, Subaru se ha quedado con uno negro clásico, de corte recto pero ceñido a sus piernas que lo hacen increíble. El local se encargó personalmente de colocarle una rosa blanca en el ojal que combina preciosamente con su piel y cabello nevado.

-¡Bien, siguiente parada!- Lo saco a rastras mientras abro la puerta.

Pagué todo mientras el se cambiaba, perfecto.

Nos subimos nuevamente a ese caballo de hojalata y zarpamos a nuevos rumbos.

Lo siguiente es evidente: Restaurante.

Espero que le agrade...Espero que le agrade, espero que le agrade, espero que le agrade.

¡Espero que le agrade!

Me siento inseguro.

Él, ÉL me hace sentir inseguro.

Justo a Kou Mukami, el idol super confiado de si mismo. ¿Que haces conmigo Subaru?

-¡Llegamos!- Exclamo mas alto de lo usual, como si mis gritos emocionados y optimistas, vivaces como siempre, pudiesen acallar al martilleo del nerviosismo en mi.

-Si, no hace falta que grites, mas bien...¿Me explicas que hacemos aquí?

-Aff, dah, ¿Para que crees que nos hemos vestido así? ¿Para ir a pasear perros o caminar por un parque?

De repente, no sé porque, la imagen de un Kou paseando por el parque y siendo asustado se me cruzó en la mente. Luego, aparecía un vampiro pervertido de sombrero tratando de ligar conmigo. Si, ese lugar se le daría bien para atacar a gente y llevársela a hacer sus cosas sucias.

No lo culpo, pero sigo sin saber porque he imaginado eso.

-Pues...- Me saca de mis cosas absurdas con su hermosa voz. -Tch, supongo que tienes razón, entremos.

Que accesible está.

¡Ikou ze, Subaru!

Okey, el restaurante está bastante lleno, y no nos quisieron dar MI reservación. Así que una vez mas el idol bipolar salió a flote y esta vez ayudó. Aunque claro, me dieron la mejor mesa a cambio de que cante al menos dos canciones para el público, ya que este es un lugar de cena-show. Buitres, tratando de obtenerme gratis. Pues, felicidades, lo lograron, aunque a cambio me reembolsaron también el dinero. Eso es lo de menos igual, pensaba gastarlo con orgullo en un lindo momento con mi albino preferido, por no decir que el único.

Nos sentamos, y ambos estábamos nerviosos, con la única diferencia de que a él realmente se le notaba. Se removía incómodo en el asiento caoba del lugar mientras sostenía sus manos por debajo del mantel que caía sobre sus piernas.

Me dieron ganas de preguntar: ¿Subaru?

Pero esas son de las cosas que más le alteran, y luego no te dice lo que realmente siente, se calla aún más. Es mejor darle su tiempo.

Aprendí mucho de el en estos meses, pero por sobre todo, mis sentimientos se intensificaron. Nunca deseé tanto algo, que va, a alguien. Es incluso mas poderoso que tocar esa porción de cielo en mi infancia. Ahora sé, con certeza, lo que realmente es valorar y cuidar, ahora se lo que es contrario a capricho.

Pero, ¿Y el? ¿El que siente?

Me perdonó y todo pero...¿Que sigue ahora?, me he desvivido en estos meses por conquistarlo pero realmente no se si ha funcionado o dado sus frutos todo esto. Es frustrante.

-Kou...

¿?, lo miro, perdido en mis pensamientos, mas sin embargo me desvivo por prestarle atención al él y no a un punto inexacto del lugar. No quiero hundirme en depresiones atípicas en mi.

-Dime, dime~- Finjo mi estado idol.

-Am, bueno, yo...Ya sabes, quiero decir...Gracias...

-¿Ah?- Eso me tomó por sorpresa. -¿Que has dicho?

-Tch, no lo repetiré.

-Vamos, ¡vaaaamos!~, dilo, dilo, dilo, por favor ¿Si?- Ruego con mi cara de gatito de Shrek.

-¡Ya, cállate!

JUM, odio las veces que no logro ganar u obtener lo que quiero de él.

-Bueno, entonces dime a que se debe ese repentino agradecimiento.

-Emmm, todo el día de ho-hoy, y...Todos los...

-¿Todos los...?

-Todos...

-¿TODOS...?

-...D-días...- Dijo, muy, MUY bajito para mi gusto.

¿Porque bajar tanto el volumen de la voz?

-Vaaale, repite eso, enserio, no se te puede oír y eso que ni siquiera ha empezado la mú-

-¡Que gracias por todos los días a mi lado!- Gritó de forma monumental.

El ruido de todos los cubiertos chocando contra la porcelana fina de los platos había frenado y a lo lejos, cerca de la mesa dieciocho, se oía claramente el ruido de una copa romperse. Los mozos corrieron en esa dirección como si fueran una ambulancia mientras que el encargado general nos vino a a sugerir y pedir amablemente que bajáramos la voz o nos callemos, si no nos íbamos a tener que ir por patas y yo haría un mega escándalo mediático por eso. Escracharía al lugar y ellos a mi ante todos por hacer disturbios en unos de los lugares mas solicitados y frecuentados en la ciudad por los ricachones.

-Ya, ya ¡Calmaos todos! ¡Todo está divinamente bien!- Exclamé haciéndome el gallego a modo de relajar el ambiente. Todos seguían en lo suyo, pero miraban de vez en cuando de reojo a ver que pasaba de exclusivo en este otro lado del salón.

-L-lo siento...Eres u-un idol y yo...

-Noo, no, no es nada, mejor miremos hacia allí, mira, ya traen nuestro pedido.

No quería mas gritos, ni revelaciones que me frenaran el corazón y casi me hicieran sonrojar al son de una mirada sorprendida de grandes ojos celestes. Era mejor no avergonzarnos mas a ambos. Anteriormente habíamos visto la carta e inseguro, el Sakamaki terminó por pedir lo mismo que yo: Espaguetis con salsa blanca y vino blanco.

Grandes platos, pero bien presentados fueron puestos sobre la mesa junto con el vino.

-¡Itadakimasu!

-I-itadakimasu...

Comimos, y el fastidio de la esclavitud como servidor del mundo del espectáculo vino de la mano con un presentador de smoking que me levantaba bruscamente de la mesa y me colocaba casi de obligado encima de la tarima que conformaba el elegante escenario.

La esclavitud se abolió hace mucho y existe la ONU ahora, pero no lo entienden...

Ah...~

Suspiré y tomé el micrófono. Quería estar con el, seguir disfrutando de su presencia sonrojada mientras sus manos temblaban con los cubiertos, con ese sonrojo intermitente de a momentos. Pero el aparato entre mis manos me llamó con su magia, recordándome porque había elegido aquella carrera para mi joven vida. Inspiré y tomé carrera para un gran salto al ritmo de Devils Spire, mientras todos se movían en sus mesas al ritmo de la canción.

-¡Vamos!, ¡Salgan de sus cómodos asientos y vengan a bailar!, ¡Dance whit me, people!

Todos obedecieron como marionetas guiados por mi melodiosa voz y algunas..."Damas", se abalanzaban hacia mi intentando rasgarme la ropa con sus uñas esculpidas y de ser posible, robarme la ropa interior también como un combo doble de logros o algo así.

 _-"Kimi no chi wa Beautiful nou de pabuttete Slipping"_

Busqué con mi mirada a quien quisiera que reemplazara a estas arpías y no estaba.

¿¡Donde estaba Subaru!?

¿Se habría ido? ¿Se habrá cansado de mi? ¿Se fue con la moto? ¿Yo como vuelvo a casa? ¿No va a esperar a que termine de cantar?

¡Tenía tantas cosas que decirle hoy!

 _-"Tokenai Poison o need you, sashidashita Halation~"_

¿Le molesta que cante?, lo habré ofendido, si, por no darle atención siendo que YO lo invité hasta aquí e insistí tanto.

No, no...Yo no insistí, el accedió, ¿Verdad?, ¡Incluso me lo había agradecido!, pero entonces no entiendo porque no lo veo mas.

Un dolor hondo me caló el pecho, mientras forzaba a mi voz a seguir cantando con normalidad y fingir que todo marchaba bien.

¡Esto no estaba en mis planes!

Hoy sería el día en que por fin...

Y aunque esa parte saliera mal, al menos...

Sólo pensarlo me deprime.

 _-"Yasumu hima naku boom, boom..."_

Quería tirar el micrófono a la basura, frenaría hasta mi canto para salir a perseguirlo a donde quiera que esté ahora mismo.

-¡Apartense, viejas!- Escuché gritar mientras mi voz estaba en modo automático.

¡Subaru!

Furioso, apartaba a las mujeres que se subían al escenario tratando de manosearme, a mi, mi cara y a mis partes nobles también.

-¿¡Quien eres para alejarnos!?- Exclamaron mis malas fans.

-¡Soy su guardia de seguridad, apartense!

Jo-jo...Así que "Mi guardia de seguirdad personal"; eh~

 _-"Utsukushisugiru Whisper, yabai kuchibiru de..."_

 _-"¡Devils Spire!"_

Bueno, admito que esto no estaba planeado, y eso que dije que no había margen de error hoy, pero a pesar de estos inconvenientes, si le veo el lado positivo (como ahora), puedo decir que marcha bien de todas formas.

-¡Gracias!, ¡My hero!- Exclamé abrazándolo, listo para recibir algún que otro doloroso golpe que hace de molesto, pero sin intenciones de herir a nadie.

Por eso generalmente rompe cosas, no gente.

-Tssss...- Exclamó más que molesto mientras notábamos como todas lo miraban mal y mi show finalizaba. Ya estábamos debajo del escenario.

No me apartó, no me golpeó, no...¿Que hicieron con Subaru?, ¿Donde se lo han llevado?

-¡Devuélveme a Subaru-chaaan~!- Mis ojos rogaban explicaciones, mientras el dejó de enseñarme su perfil izquierdo y me miraba fijamente.

...Fijamente...

¡Wow!, sus ojos rojos se estaban...¿¡Clavando en mi!?, ¿Desde cuando fue tan seguro?

-¡Me molestan! ¡Me dan rabia!

¿Aaah?

-¿Quienes?- No pude formular frase mas larga por la confusión.

-¡Esas mujeres de plástico! ¿Porque te dejaste tocar por ellas? ¡Eh!, ¡Dime!

-Juuuu~, estoy entregando premios al mejor celoso del año y tu al parecer te llevas el galardón de oro, ¿Nee, nee, Subaru-kun?

Se sorprendió, sus ojos como la sangre quedaron impactados mientras apretaba los labios con tensión, su cuerpo se puso inmediatamente rígido bajo mis brazos y ni hablar de sus mejillas, estaban peor que el semáforo cuando me impide el paso.

-¿¡Y que si es así!?

Ehu, frena con el escándalo...

-¿Ese ojo que ve los sentimientos acaso no puede notarlo?

-¿Notar...Que?

No me confundas más...

-¡Idiota!- Se apartó de mi.

Vamos, vamos, que es peor que una M-neko chan.

-Bueno, esto tiene una solución.

-¿Ah?

-¡Si sales conmigo ya no se me acercarán tanto!

-...Qu-

-¡Broma, broma!- Reí nervioso mientras me rascaba la cabeza un tanto atemorizado.

-¡N-no...

Vamos, no me rechaces, dije que es una broma, no lo digas. No aún que quiero...Que quiero confesarme.

-¡N-no bromees con eso, baka!

-En realidad, no es tanta broma que digamos...Em, verás, jejeje...Me gustas y...Va, eso ya lo sabías, pero desde aquella vez nunca he vuelto a decírtelo y...

Ya estoy como Azusa, AAAAAH, ¡DIABLOS!

-En fin, soy un idol loco por ti, ahora lo sabes, ¿Me has escuchado verdad?

No me había dado cuenta que en todo mi monólogo, estaba mirando más a la gente que a mi hermoso amado en cuestión. Me subo a un escenario con millones de personas observando, pero no puedo hacer una simple declaración sincera desde el fondo de mi corazón.

Patético.

Es en ese momento de fracasado total, en donde levanto la vista hasta toparme con unos ojos tornados y una sonrisa mínima, muy minúscula.

-Supongo q-que...No queda otra opción que alejarlas de ese modo.

-¿Eh?, ¿Eh, ¿¡EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH!? ¡¿Lo dices enserio?!, ¿Hontoni?

-¡Idiota!; ¡Yo no juego con esas cosas!

Estoy feliz, radiante. Es como si me hubiesen regalado los premios grammy por alguno de mis CD's, ¡Genial!

¡Esto definitivamente es la gloria!, el mejor día de mi vida.

Eterna vida...

-¡Te amo!- Exclame a esa persona que llevo deseando desde hace tanto.

Lo abrazo y pruebo el cielo de sus delicados labios.

El se deja hacer mientras lo arrincono contra una de las paredes.

¡Fue el mejor regalo que me pudo haber dado!

Lo sabía, regalarle esa moto el día de hoy ha sido también el mejor regalo que pude haber dado.

Subí una de mis manos hasta su mejilla, la acaricié y...El resto es privado.

¡Un idol también tiene sus cosas que ocultar!

Y si cuento lo que sigue, ¡Subaru me matará de por vida!

No voy a perder lo que tanto me ha costado conseguir por chusmosear sobre nuestra intimidad ¿Verdad M neko-chan?

¡Sayonara!~

* * *

 **AUTORA:** _MigLi-Chan_

¡Este si disfrute de escribirlo!

¿Revs?

Sayo~


End file.
